


Give him back.

by amyisantisocial



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Death, Sad, not nice, shit but like i'm bored and would like attention, short also, short like the list of Sam's exes who are alive, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyisantisocial/pseuds/amyisantisocial
Summary: A lil thing I wrote after given the dialogue line "Give him back".Sad and tw of





	

“Give him back”. No one knew who said that, but Sam knew it was for Dean. Dean who fought, who won for mere seconds. It seemed that the air screamed those words, as Dean fell apart into the hospital bed; flat lined. 

Genocide, his mother, his father and now his brother. Alone, a drunk Sam stumbled into the hotel of a home; how now deceased had for all those years. The night took Dean from Sam, the night stole Sam’s only family. Prepared to check out, this house seemed to lull Sam away; eyes closed. Like he would be in his casket, like Dean was yesterday.

The night was not only taking Sam, it took a young girl; now merely a corpse and in her not even 15 years felt nothing but pain. The night killed people and left the family with the pieces but Sam would be left to the morgue. Alcohol poisoning, the excuse for his murder. Robbed, they’ll say. The memorial for passing faces, they were both robbed of a life. Robbed of lovers, robbed of family and robbed of each other. But not anymore, Sam and Dean; the brothers who were robbed of a life. As the sky, a murder worked another one to it’s grave.


End file.
